


Kept You Waiting

by TimidTurnip



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter has his nose in a book, Pillow Fights, Play Fighting, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Wade is bored, zombie pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidTurnip/pseuds/TimidTurnip
Summary: Peter spends to much time studying, and Wade just wants a little attention. Cue the pillow fight.





	Kept You Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spideypool bingo prompt play fighting/wresting 
> 
> Also used the prompt "Pillowfucking au. Pillows begin taking over the world. Pillow zombies. You are surrounded by pillows." that was provided by Corey5268

"Don't look now, the zombie pillow rises!"

There are still three pages Peter needs to get through before the night in done to be ready for class tomorrow, yet he looks up from his book knowing he's about to be severely derailed. There is a pile of pillows in the center of the living room, Wade is possibly underneath them if they way they shake is any indication. 

"Pillows can't be zombies," Peter states matter of factly. There is a slight twitch to his lip as he fights a smile. Wade always comes up with the most ridiculous things.

Pillows go tumbling off to the side as Wade rises up out of the center of the pile. "They have gotten me! I am now one of them, a pillow zombie!" Wade lerches across the room, dragging one of his legs behind him in an exaggerated limp. He has a pillow clutched in each hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Peter inches his chair back from the dining room table. Knowing Wade, whatever he is about to do Peter needs to be ready to bolt. Especially based on the shit-eating grin Wade is sporting. 

Which proves to be the correct assumption when Wade leaps the last bit of distance, dual-wielding the pillows in a flurry of motion. Tipping his chair back, Peter flips over backwards into a handstand before springing back towards the wall and again to the ceiling where he remains. 

"Ceilings are outbounds." Wade pouts. 

"There are no rules in a zombie apocalypse." Peter grins, inching further away across the ceiling.

"Touche, dimple butt." Wade flips one of the pillows up in the air and catches it by the corner. "Only rule is if a pillow touches you, you get turned into a zombie." 

Peter stretches his neck and rolls his shoulder back in an attempt to get some of the stiffness from studying out. It is so on. It’s been hours since Peter even looked up from his books. A little distraction is much needed.

In quick succession Wade tosses each pillow, missing Peter by barely an inch each time. Peter has always admired Wade’s sharp aim, even if it is used mostly for lethal purposes. Grinning, Wade dives into the pile of pillows in the center of the living room. Had he been planning this when he made the pile? It’s hard to know with Wade sometimes but he sure does own a  _ lot _ of pillows. A luxury he says he never wants to go without.

The sheer number of them makes it a challenge to dodge. Peter finds himself twisting and leaping from one corner of the ceiling to the other. There are feathers spilling forth from the pillows from the force of the impact. The room becomes a flurry of white, making it almost impossible to see. Which is how Peter misses the fact that Wade is right underneath him until he his springing up off the floor and wrapping a fingers around one of Peter’s ankles. Wade dangles off the floor, he has a pillow in his other hand and the most devilish smirk on his face. 

He is impossible to shake off, his grip iron tight. The pillow hits right in the center of Peter’s gut. 

“Ugh, I’ve been bitten!” Peter laments dramatically. He gives a dramatic sigh. “I guess I must die.”

Peter lets his grip on the ceiling go. They fall to the floor in a large thud that earns them one back from the residents below them. Which only serves to make them both snicker and kick their feet against the floor in retaliation.

"So what does being a pillow zombie entail? Do I have the urge to tear into the nearest pillow and devour it's stuffing?" Peter mocks, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck.

"Well, for starters all pillows are zombies. You feel the need to turn other people into zombie pillows."

"So I'm turning into a pillow?"

Wade nuzzles into the crook of Peter's neck. "The comfiest, softest pillow I ever had the privilege of knowing. You’re brain is slowly turning into soft downy feathers that gives you the urge to turn others. Bite into their flesh and tear it into ribbons. You’re gonna turn so many into soft little pillow zombies. Soon the whole world will be nothing but sweet squishy goodness.” Wade moans, pressing his hips into Peter. “Makes me want to rut into your pillowy goodness. Push you down under me and just let go without abandon.”

Peter struggles to hold in his laughter, he should be used to the weird stuff Wade says by now. Sometimes it still manages to take him off guard though. “Thinking of me as a pillow get you going?”

“You telling me you never humped into your pillow late at night because you didn’t want to make a sound. Didn’t want anyone in the house to know what you were doing? That it was the only thing your adolescent brain could think to do to try and recreate having someone beneath you?”

Peter chokes on a laugh. “No, can’t say I ever did.”

“You were definitely missing out. I’ve got a number of very willing pillows if you would like to give it a go.” Wade wiggles his brow. 

Peter’s face flushes, as he imagines doing what Wade suggests. It would be very embarrassing. He squeaks out, “I’m good.” 

“Come on, baby cakes. I wanna see you make a mess of yourself.” Wade nibbles on the spot just below Peter’s ear that always gets Peter squirming for more. 

“Don’t think I have it in me to get off on a pillow, Wade.” Peter pushes Wade’s face away with both hands. “Plus I need to finish the chapter I’m on.”

Wade slobbers into Peter’s hands with a messy swipe of his tongue. “Hurry up and finish up your reading then, it’s been  _ all _ day already. I’m going to go set up the bed for when you’re done.”

Pushing up off the floor, Wade starts to gather the pillows up in his arms. 

“I never said yes,” Peter argues. 

The only answer he gets is the cackle Wade lets loose as he takes his armful of pillows to the bedroom. Peter covers his eyes with his arm, sighing. He’s unreasonably looking forward to whatever Wade wants him to do. It’s always something that leaves Peter feeling  _ dirty _ . Not something he thought he would like before Wade came along but somehow he just has a way of pushing all of Peter’s boundaries. 

Peter’s not really sure how he’s going to make it through the last three pages knowing Wade is putting something together for him. Knowing he has to at least try, Peter pushes up off the ground and goes back to the kitchen table. He manages to get through a sentence before rushing off to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Come say hi on the [tumblr](https://thetimidturnip.tumblr.com/)


End file.
